


i may be sick but you and pennywise are healing me.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Netflix and Chill, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Marie has a cold and Honoka tries to fix it.
Relationships: Honoka/Marie Rose
Kudos: 5





	i may be sick but you and pennywise are healing me.

"Honoka, you didn't have to do this. It's really not helping my cold." 

"Do you not like it?" Honoka asks. 

"I love it! I really do!" Marie didn't mean to hurt Honoka's feelings. She can tell that Honoka put her hard work into Marie's breakfast. Scrambled eggs with cheese, two waffles with syrup in tiny cups, and tea. Marie didn't know what kind of tea. It just has a lemon in it. 

Honoka gives Marie a smile and kisses her on the top of her forehead. Marie's forehead is burning up. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to kiss her sick girlfriend. 

"Can you be a dear and hand me the remote?" Marie asks. Honoka hands Marie the remote. She turns on the TV and goes to Netflix. She goes down to the horror section and plays IT. Honoka sits in the bed with Marie as the movie starts.

Marie drinks her tea first. It's okay. Not great but not bad. Still doesn't know what tea is it. Honoka looks at Marie. She's laughing at the kid who hit his head chasing after a boat. 

Honoka turns back around to pay attention to the movie. It's a clown! He's asking the kid if he'll like his boat back. 

"Why can't he make a new boat?" Honoka asks.

"Plot." Well, Marie wasn't wrong.

* * *

Marie had already ate all her food. Honoka is sleeping on her shoulder. The movie ends. Marie puts her tray on the nightstand. Marie smiles and puts her head on Honoka. The two drifts off to sleep.


End file.
